earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Elaine Belloc
History Elaine Belloc: 2000 - 2013 Elaine Belloc grew up in the home of Barbara and Matthew Belloc in a quaint village in Ireland. Elaine never felt like she fit in there, despite how much she loved the community and her parents alike. Elaine always wanted to get out of that town and made plans to do just that with her best friend Mona Doyle. The two girls were close as sisters and Elaine trusted Mona with secrets she kept from everyone else - her parents included; and Mona kept these secrets. These were big secrets, too. Really big secrets. When the girls had been thirteen, Elaine told Mona that she could read minds and see ghosts. When Elaine awkwardly proved this to Mona, the two decided that the only rational thing to do with these abilities was to fight crime. Of course, neither of the two could even throw a punch, but they were both big science nerds (having hoped to get scholarships to some far-off foreign university and make it big making medicine to cure all the diseases in the world - yes, these girls were nothing if not ambitious) so they put their heads together to make a crime lab in Mona's garage. They cracked a few cases by dropping anonymous notes in the local police chief's mailbox but summer came along and Elaine had to go visit her grandparents up north for a few weeks. The very evening she returned, Mona was dead. As unusual as it may be, it was Mona herself that told Elaine she had been murdered, or at least Mona's spirit. When Elaine went to scope out their garage lab, where Mona had been killed, Elaine found no body in sight and only signs of a robbery. The police accused Elaine of having an overactive, if morbid, imagination and told her to leave them to investigate the robbery, but Elaine and Mona's ghost did not give up so easily. They pressed further and discovered that Mona had been killed by their principal who had also been selling drugs on the side to pay for his dying wife's cancer treatments. The principal had caught on to the girls' theft of science equipment from the school and wrongly thought the girls were making drugs of their own. Elaine figured the principal to be a decent enough guy and figured that he would turn himself in if confronted, but she was wrong. The principal clobbered Elaine and locked her in the basement until he could figure out what he was going to do. In her desperation, Elaine decided to pray. At first there was no answer, but when Elaine wept to herself about failing Mona, Mona's ghost came to her. This was when Elaine realized she could summon spirits and at Mona's urging, Elaine tried to summon other spirits to help her in this dire situation. No spirits showed up at first, as neither Elaine nor Mona knew that Elaine's ability required some sort of correspondent bond to the spirit. They tried all the dead heroes they could think of, as well as an assortment of mythological figures, and then on a whim Elaine's desperation prompted her to invoke the Devil himself... and to Elaine and Mona's surprise, the Devil answered the call.Oracle Files: Elaine Belloc (1/2) Elaine Belloc: 2013 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Angelic DNA * Surface Telepathy (Unmastered) * Supernatural Senses * Psychopompic Magnetism * Fragmented Clairsentience * Marginal Cosmic Awareness * Solid Chemistry Grades * Got a B- on her last Calculus Test * Student of Infernal and Supernal Sorcery Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's a student at Brentwood Academy. *Elaine is a Nephil but she is also considered an archangel due to her combined soul and especially potent grace giving her power equal to an archangel. She is both: an Nephil and an Archangel.E27 Heavenly Host **She's a nephilic vessel created from excess worship. This nephilic vessel are usually created with a purpose. Elaine doesn't know it, and if someone told her she would blank out. This purpose is usually known only to the parent angel, if at all.VOX Box: On the Head of the Pin 2 *Her father, Michael Demiurgos, was forbid from interferinginto Elaine's upgringing by the Presence. That's why he couldn't come when Elaine evoked his name. According to an divine informant who claims to have witnessed it, Michael became incredibly irate following Lucifer taking Elaine under his figurative wing.NFX: Michael Demiurgos Notes * Elaine's birth date is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Lucifer #4, in September, 2000. Links and References * Appearances of Elaine Belloc * Character Gallery: Elaine Belloc Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Amber Eyes Category:Irish Category:Londoner Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Wings Category:Clairsentience Category:Mystik U Members Category:Heaven Clan Category:27th Reality